Harry Potter y las películas de la muerte
by Smithback
Summary: Pequeña parodia de esas historias en las que  Harry  Potter y compañía leen a 'Harry Potter'.


pequeña parodia de todas esas historias en donde Harry Potter y compañía leen xxx….

Harry Potter se tapaba la cara con las manos, para de vez en cuando bajarlas un poco y ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la pantalla. Su amigo Ron Weasley dejaba salir algún que otro inteligente comentario como '¡por Merlín!' o '¡por los pantalones de Merlín!' Cada vez que su boca estaba llena de palomitas, refresco, nachos y hot dogs… (Si, todo eso junto.) Su amiga Hermione Granger, sentada del otro lado lo agarraba fuertemente del brazo y decía cosas como '¡OH, Harry, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?' O 'mi cabello no es tan feo, ¿o si?'. Por atrás podía escuchar las carcajadas de los gemelos, los sollozos de Molly, y los comentarios sobre lo ingeniosos que eran los mugles que hacía Arthur. En la misma fila en la que estaba sentado Harry, muy al final, se encontraba un silencioso y mal humorado Lord Voldemort, con un feliz Albus Dumbledore rodeado de todos los dulces que te puedes encontrar en el mercado mugle.

Y un poco más atrás podía escuchar las exclamaciones de todos los alumnos de la escuela.

¿Cómo?

Hacían ya varias horas en las que en los tableros de la escuela de todas las casas aparecieron avisos que decían que todo el alumnado debía presentarse por la mañana, con ropa cómoda en el comedor de la escuela, decía tambien que las clases se suspenderían por que tenían que darles una información muy muy importante. Fue así como al llegar al comedor se encontraron con lo que los hijos de mugles explicaron era una sala de cine VIP.

El director explicó que le había llegado valiosa información sobre Voldemort y el niño que vivió; y que se le había instruido que todos en la escuela mas algunos invitados debían saber esta valiosísima información.

Habían pasado más de ocho horas desde entonces. Ocho terribles horas en las que una persona, en éste caso Harry, pudiese ser humillada y expuesta en la peor forma posible: mostrando su vida en una sala de cine.

En este momento estaban en lo que se hacía llamar 'Harry jodido Potter y la orden del fénix'. Lo que era aún peor es que al final de cada una de estas torturas no dejaban de anunciar el grandiosisimo estreno de 'Harry Máteme Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, parte 2' en donde según los adelantos se veía peor que nunca, mas delgado que nunca, mas derrotado y cansado que nunca.

Harry estaba harto, cada vez que terminaba una película, se levantaba e intentaba salir de ahí por la puerta principal, pero cada vez que lo intentaba un par de chicos con uniformes mugles y ridículos le impedían la salida diciéndole que solo se podría salir hasta el final de la transmisión. Le daban un bote de palomitas gigante y lo 'invitaban' a regresar a su asiento. Cada vez que esto ocurría, Harry lanzaba cualquier tipo de maldiciones a la pantalla y regresaba mas molesto a su asiento a comer palomitas.

Harry Potter estaba cansado, ya tenía mas de doce horas sentado en el mismo asiento,; si ,el asiento era reclinable y espacioso, pero mas de doce horas sentado en un mismo asiento escuchando las risitas tontas de Ginny, ronquidos, los interminables comentarios de sus compañeros durante toda la película, y … ¿había sido eso un tono de celular? ¡Demonios, '¿acaso no podían guardar silencio por un rato?

Repentinamente todos se quedaron callados…

Y después.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Un gran grito de enojo que hizo retumbar las paredes y candelabros se hizo escuchar por toda la sala de cine | comedor

Lord te odio Voldemort se paraba de su asiento de forma abrupta y enfurecido, con barita en mano y con los ojos rojos brillando como si tuviese una severa infección de ojos se dirigía a Harry VoyaMorir Potter.

"¡¿cómo te atreves a matarme? ¡Mocoso, ¿no te bastó con la primera vez?"

Harry, aún poco impactado por la última escena, el epílogo, ni siquiera se inmutó al tener a Voldemort a un paso delante de él.

Se paró de su asiento y todos los alumnos estaban seguros de que serían testigos, por segunda vez, de un Grand duelo aún mejor que el de la pantalla y disponíanse todos muy emocionados a disfrutarlo y comer palomitas y nachos como locos cuando Harry gritó a los cuatro vientos.

"¡primero muerto antes de casarme con esa perra pelirroja!"

*notas de la autora:

No sé si esto sea una parodia u homenaje. La verdad es que me encantan esas historias en las que los personajes de HP leen los libros. Comencé a escribir una de ellas, pero ¡OH, por Merlín! es muy difícil. Además de que los personajes que elegí para leer los libros eran bastante inusuales; eran Harry, Voldemort, Hermione, sirenas, hadas, Fenrryr, Griphook, Sanguini y Firence. Solo llevo dos capítulos y no creo seguirla… o quizá si, ya veremos en mis vacaciones. Jijij .

Gracias por leer.

Los invito a leer mi pequeña historia: No existe la magia.

Suerte, Bye


End file.
